Misread Cards
by RayeWilliams
Summary: Near's tarot cards aren't meant to predict the future. Mello's actions would confuse fate itself. Near's salvation rests in the cards...and Mello...confuses him. That's a horrible thing, to the mind of a genius. Yaoi, fairly PWP. :3


Woo. :P Kaze and I have ways of starting weird-ass RPs at weird-ass times (We're such fucking sluts. _Really_.). Once again, this is yaoi-licious with a great pairing. And once again, we over-indulged in the after-sex fluff. And tarot cards are NOT CREEPY!

This...is very different from anything I've role-played, or anything I've written, for that matter. The characters are Mello and Near, but the pairing isn't MxN. What's that mean? Well...just read. You'll see. I'm...not a fan of it, myself, but Kaze wouldn't stop fucking HINTING.

I tried really, REALLY hard to stay in character and to write them that way. Keep that in mind. -points an accusatory finger at Kaze Kimizu and frowns- She played Mello. Blame HER if he's OOC.

...I like him OOC sometimes anyway. e.e

ANYWAY, you clicked this for smut, not drabble. Here ya go. PWP smut. xD

* * *

**Misread Cards**

-

Though her eyes were hidden by the blindfold over her face, and her posture was forcibly erected by the way she was bound to a stake like a woman condemned to a witch's fate, the girl's posture indicated that she was in pain; whether it was physical or emotional, it was hard to determine. Eight sharpened blades pierced the earth around her, forming an inescapable cage, not that she had any hopes of fighting her direct bindings to begin with. No, she was trapped, and she was hopeless. The simple red dress that clothed her made her seem all the more vulnerable...and Near pitied her.

The soft sound his cards made when he pulled another from the deck was drowned out by the clack that echoed across his room. Near ignored it; he'd heard the sound at least twice a minute for several hours. Halle had a nasty little habit of taking pity on her allies, even the ones like him. No...

Near flicked out another card, his expression unchanging as he gazed upon a man juggling two pentagrams...the 'Two of Pentacles.' A card that symbolized potential balance.

Mello was the only person like Mello, just as Near was the only person like Near. It was as if fate had put one there, then added the other to balance the two out. Near's actions were well-planned, and he wasted no effort, carefully executing every movement so that his frail body wouldn't overexert itself. Mello's actions were sporadic, and he seemed inexhaustible. His body reminded Near of a leopard's; lean, muscular, and capable of holding an overbearing presence. Mello's aura was as strong as his language. Near smiled at the next crack of chocolate and took another card from the deck.

'The Tower.' The card of devastating change. And often irreversible damage. Mello walked around to stand over Near, gazing down at the card thoughtfully. He finished his chocolate and crumbled the wrapper into a tight, silver ball, tossing it into the wastebasket carelessly.

"Those again," he mumbled. His eyes reflected the silhouettes of the man and the woman who were falling from the lightning-struck tower into the stormy ocean below. "Those creepy cards, Near."

"They're called tarot cards, Mello," Near corrected him, yet again. His voice was edgy, and he knew it. He could put up with a lot, but one could only tolerate Mello's arrogance for so long. Mello grinned, aware of the fact.

"I know what they're called. But they're still creepy cards."

"Tarot cards," Near growled lowly, glaring from beneath silver bangs. "I'll papercut you. I swear I will."

"But they _are_ creepy," Mello muttered back, too wise to laugh at Near's threat. He could see the real threat, lurking somewhere in those dark eyes. He was really pissing Near off, huh? Probably a bad idea.

"They are not," Near snapped. His voice was cracking under the weak attempts to keep it even and still relay his anger.

"They're creepy to me," Mello shrugged. "It's not that they're bad or anything. It's just..." He frowned, thinking. "It's like...like...tch, I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain, Mello," Near said coolly, still glaring. He'd shifted to that he was sitting on his toes, almost as if ready to spring. "Come on. If you're so smart, tell me."

"It's like...I dunno, Near, they're something I don't want to fuck with. Like...if I didn't think they worked, I wouldn't think they're creepy. Uh...come on, give me a word...powerful? No...but close. It's...it's..." He growled, frustrated, and shook his head, blonde locks whipping his face. "I guess I think they're creepy because I think they really work."

Near snickered darkly, lowering his head; his lips twisted into a smirk. Mello fought the urge to cringe and instead glanced off to the side. What the hell?

"Scared of fate, Mello?"

"No. I'm scared to know what fate has planned. It can do what it wants, just so long as I don't know about it beforehand."

Something clicked in Near's overdeveloped mind. His smirk grew into a wicked grin.

"So if you're caught unawares, you like it better?"

"I just don't want to know when things are about to get dangerous. I just take them as they come."

Near stood slowly.

"Fair enough."

He moved forward swiftly, his motions effortless, and pinned Mello's shoulders to the wall behind him. Near glared into his eyes, white bangs partially obscuring his view of Mello's shocked eyes. The twisted grin remained on pale lips.

"Wh...what the hell are you doing?" Mello growled, though the shock in his eyes had already been memorized deep inside of Near's mind. Mello struggled, though there was little effort put into it. "Get off."

Near smile softened, though his eyes remained cold and sinister. "Alarmed? That's a good thing, right?"

He pressed his small body against Mello's and pushed his lips to his collarbone, nipping sharply. Mello's eyes widened; he struggled vainly, trying to wriggle away, his mind and body not agreeing on what his actions should be.

"Ngh...what the...fuck...? Ge-get off! What...?" He was stammering. Fuck. "Le...let me go. Now. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Did I just hear Mello's voice crack? Strong, brave, tough Mello? Must admit, that wasn't in the cards either." He kissed the base of the older boy's throat, then traced his tongue upwards to his chin. Mello squirmed against him, his mind screaming for Near to back off...his body...

"Let me go, damn it. I don't...I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing, but...stop...Near, get OFF!"

He wrenched his arm from Near's grasp and struck him harshly. The noise echoed through his room, a sharp sound that was broken only by Near's stifled cry of pain. The smaller boy was knocked back by the force of the blow, and he collapsed onto his tarot deck. The cards scattered around him; he drew himself into a sitting position, raising a hand to his stinging cheek, the harsh red of it a stark contrast against his pure white skin.

He bowed his head, sitting on his knees. His white hair fell to shroud his eyes into darkness, and his body trembled as though in pain...or fear. His left hand was pressing against the ground for support; Mello watched him, staring down coldly.

"Near. Get up."

He didn't. His body shook harder at Mello's voice, but that was the only indication he gave of Mello's voice having reached him. Mello scowled, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Get up, Near!"

He knelt in front of him and grabbed his chin roughly, forcing the grey gaze to lock with his. Near's eyes were dull and indifferent; a few droplets of blood had formed at the right corner of his mouth, and Mello growled at him.

"I didn't hit you _that_ fucking hard. Come on."

Near's eyes reflected nothing. Mello dropped his chin, and Near bowed his head again. His eyes appeared to lock on the surface of one card, and Mello sneered, following his gaze; his lips turned down uneasily.

The card was partially covered by another that was face down, but from what Mello could see, what was covered couldn't have mattered. It depicted a man, head lowered in sorrow, standing on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Besides him were five goblets, all turned onto their sides. The red liquid that spilled from them could have been wine, poison, or even blood...worry flicked in Mello's eyes. The word "regret" flashed through his mind.

Shaking his head slowly, he grabbed the card that partially covered the one he had looked at. As he'd predicted, all that had been covered was the letter "V," the roman numeral for five. Five cups. Made sense.

The card in Mello's hand felt as if it'd melt his leather gloves right through to his skin.

He flung the card to the ground, scowling and pulling his gloves off. Near remained silent, but shifted slightly, his eyes widening. Mello followed his gaze again, eyes narrowed, and inhaled sharply. The card he'd thrown had fallen over the 'Five of Cups.'

The goatlike face of 'The Devil' glared up at him through golden eyes.

"Near," Mello hissed. "These cards...are so fucking creepy..."

"_No_!"

Mello barely had time to snarl in shock. Near had attacked him again, and Mello found himself pinned to the wall, same as before...only...perhaps not quite the same...

Near's body was still trembling. His hands were tight around Mello's shoulders, and his forehead was pressed into Mello's collarbone. He didn't say anything. Mello's gaze softened slightly, and he moved a hand to touch Near's arm tentatively.

"Near...I hate you so much..."

Near's gaze snapped up and he glared into Mello's eyes; Mello rubbed the blood from his mouth with a gentle thumb, but Near jerked his head away from it.

"Mello. Do you think the Devil feels remorse for the souls he torments?"

Taken aback, Mello could merely shake his head.

"I don't know. Why should I? I'm not the Devil."

Near's gaze grew cool and mildly curious; his lips twitched.

"You sure?"

He lowered his head to nip Mello's collarbone unexpectedly, and Mello's reflexive movement backwards made his head connect sharply with the wall.

"Agh, damn it, Near! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

Near pulled back to look into Mello's eyes.

"Maybe I'm _not_ thinking. Maybe my body's acting on its own. Maybe I'm just a victim..." He leaned up again to push soft lips against the hollow of Mello's ear, kissing with every syllable. "...of this thing called 'fate.'"

Mello shivered.

"F-fate...? I...N-Near?" He wrenched his head away from Near's lips, groaning quietly when the smaller boy chased him. "Y-you're acting crazy. You're...you've just gone crazy because of those fucking creepy cards. Yeah, that's it. You're fucking crazy."

"You've got superstitions mixed up, Mello." Near nipped his earlobe and trailed his tongue lightly down Mello's jawline, then moved up to nibble his lower lip. "Ouija boards are what are said to drive people insane." He lifted his head to brush their lips together lightly, gaze locked with Mello's, lids half-lowered. "Not tarot cards."

Mello's breath caught in his chest, wide eyes locked on Near. His anger had been replaced by a jumble of other emotions; much to his shock, concern was one of them.

"N-Near," he whispered, "y-you're still...fucking crazy. What...what are you...? Did you...read this in the cards? Ah...is this...part of fate?"

His face grew heated, and his breaths came out ragged and uneven. Near's lips twitched upward into a wry smile.

"Might be. But you know, I never really cared about fate." He presses his lips against Mello's, then pulled away to entwine a hand into the honey-gold locks of his hair. "The cards...are just guidelines."

Near kissed him again, longer, closing his eyes and pulling Mello down, closer to him.

"Ngh..."

Mello struggled slightly, for only a moment, before finally giving in. His shocked eyes grew cloudy before closing. He kissed Near back, his breath hot against the pale lips, and then pulled away.

"Guidelines...right. They're still creepy. And...so are you."

He blushed, offering a weak glare. Near stroked his hair absentmindedly.

"Creepy is out of the ordinary, or the logical, Mello. You've never struck me as either of _those_."

He bit Mello's lower lip gently and tugged. Mello purred softly, forgetting to act tough.

"What...what am I, then, Near? I...ah...I hate...hate you..."

He closed his eyes. Near moved his left hand from Mello's shoulder to the zipper at his vest, pulling down slowly.

"You're Mello," he breathed softly against his mouth. "And no you don't."

He pushed his tongue between Mello's lips, the taste of chocolate greeting him instantly. Mello melted into the action, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

"Nnngh..."

Mello shudder, trying to pull away; he gasped for breath.

"I...I do...I hate you...I'm...supposed to hate you...and you're supposed to hate me...and..."

He trailed off. Near pulled back, locking their gazes again and shaking his head slowly.

"Mello, I've never hated you. So..." He finished unzipping the leather vest and removed his hand from Mello's hair to push it away from his chest. He attacked the newly exposed skin with kisses and small licks, speaking quietly. "I suppose that plan is moot..."

Mello moaned, pushing toward the touch. "Ah... Near, why...? You...you're supposed...I should...I should hate you. I should hate you even more for this...but...I don't think I do." His eyelids drooped weakly, his body trembling beneath Near's delicate hands.

"No. I don't think so either."

He ran his tongue lightly over a nipple before taking it into his mouth. His right hand gently traced patterns over the lean muscles of Mello's abdomen. Mello gasped sharply, letting out a deep moan.

"D-don't...ah...that...you're...ah, Near..." He squirmed weakly, wanting to move away, but unwilling to. "S-stop it...I..." Half-lidded eyes darted from Near's face to the floor; a scarred face blushed furiously. "I n-never would have...pictured you like this..."

Near pulled away to look up curiously, cocking his head.

"I think that should be my line, Mello. Look at you. Weak up there..." He lowered his hand to brush it lightly against Mello's crotch, eyes still on his face. "Strong down here..."

Mello's eyes widened instantly, his muscles going tense.

"N-Near...! I..." He breathed heavily, scowling slightly. "I...tch. You're...such a bastard..."

Near frowned slightly.

"You've no idea how true that statement is. Still, I need to play with my toys carefully..." He stood on toes to push a kiss to Mello's lips, tongue lashing against them briefly. "I don't want to break them..._too_ fast..."

Mello turned his head away to glare from his left eye only.

"T-toy?! Bullshit! You fucking...bastard. Is that...what you think? You...what...what do you mean...'break them'...?"

Near bowed his head to stare arrogantly beneath silver bangs, a smirk reasserting itself on his lips. He pressed the back of his hand against the bulge in Mello's pants. "What do _you_ think?"

Mello gasped, trying to squirm away. "Near! You...you wouldn't...I'm not a fucking toy!" He cringed, biting his lip. "You...you can't...I mean, I'm...I'm stronger than you."

Near pouted a little, his eyes thoughtful. "You're absolutely right. You should have a choice. So. Would you prefer I took this off..." He undid the top button of his own shirt. "...or _these_ off?"

He brushed his fingers against the front of Mello's pants, fingers toying with the laces for a moment. Despite himself, the latter whimpered, closing his eyes tightly.

"I...I don't know..." His eyes opened again, glazed over with lust. "Do...what you want...you fucking...bastard. I hate you...so much."

Near unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off.

"Mm, yes, that'd be why you are so aroused right now." He pressed his body up to Mello's, skin making direct contact, capturing his lips almost shyly, but without hesitation. Mello pushed his chest closer to the smaller body, moaning against Near's lips at the contact before pulling away.

"I...fucking hate...that you're...that I'm...how are you doing this to me?" He growled in discomfort at the tightness of his pants. "Ah...fuck...I wish you'd...just die..."

Near wrapped a slender arm around Mello's shoulders, pulling him down. His left hand was still making ghostly motions against Mello's crotch.

"If I died, I'd have to stop, Mello." He ceased the movements of his hand, letting his fingers linger there, breathing softly against Mello's lips. "Would you like me to stop?"

Mello hissed, biting his lip. After a few moments, Near's almost ethereal touch made him shudder, and he gave up.

"D-don't...stop...I...I take it back, all right? Just...don't stop...God, don't...torture me like this..."

Near laughed softly, seeming almost embarrassed by his own amusement, and muffled the sound with Mello's mouth. He pulled at the laces for a moment, then stopped, pulling back. Mello's glazed eyes turned to him.

"What now, Near?"

"I want you to apologize," Near replied softly. "For slapping me. It hurt."

Mello let out a strangled snarl, still glaring at Near; his gaze traveled to the corner of the pale lips, which was still specked with blood, the skin slightly more red than the rest of his face. Near's hand was teasing him painfully.

"Fine, Near," Mello sighed, forcing a mischievous grin to his lips. He leaned forward and licked at the spot lightly, delighted at the way Near drew back, hesitant. "I'm sorry."

"...satisfactory," Near murmured. His grip tightened on the laces and he tugged until Mello's pants fell open, then slipped his hand inside, the touch still feather-light. Mello inhaled so sharply that his throat hurt from the forceful intake of air; his mouth dropped open, his breaths quickening.

"Ahh, Near...pl...ple...ah, come _on_, you bast..." He subconsciously thrusted his hips toward the touch. "Pl...ple...Near...come on...just...ah..."

Grey eyes widened, pale lips twisting into a grin at the reaction.

"Interesting...no card could have predicted this."

Near stroked him teasingly, fingers lingering at the head. Mello moaned softly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead, his eyes locked with Near's.

"Ah! Do...do that...m-more," he whispered, eyes pleading. "Come on, Near...pl...ple...ah, just keep going..." His head lolled forward, his chest moving rapidly with his heavy breaths. "F-fuck the cards...they...don't know shit...about...about this..."

Near moved his hand from Mello's pants and ran it over his chest again, free hand toying with his hair. "Neither do I, but that doesn't stop me."

He pressed forward, grinding the two sets of hips into each other; he only managed to stifle a small moan by pushing his lips into Mello's in a strong kiss, one that Mello shared. The latter whined against Near's lips before pulling away, his body shuddering.

"AH! D-damn it...Near. Ah..." He bucked his hips against Near's, desperate. "I hate you...so much...for what you've done to me...and..." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "And what...you might do to me..."

"Ah, see, that's where I'm confused..."

Near pulled his lips away from Mello's, ignoring the older boy's unhappy groan, and ran frail hands down either side of his body, trailing over his ribs; he grasped the brim of the leather pants and pulls them down to his ankles. "See, I've never done this before. I don't know if you want it gentle or forceful...or which I might end up doing anyway."

He sat on his knees, running his fingers over Mello's erection, his expression thoughtful. Mello's stomach twisted, his eyes widening for a moment before he clamped them shut. "Y-you...you've never done this...? Could have...fooled me...ah, Near..." He sank his teeth into his lip, eyes opening weakly. "Do...do what you want... I, ah, I can...take anything. Just fucking do _something_, or..." He laughed softly, the sound dark and taunting, not at all matching the blush on his flushed and sweaty face. "Are you afraid...to finish what you start?"

He gazed into Near's eyes, pleading silently.

"I think you're slightly mixed up, Mello. I think _you're_ the one who is afraid I won't finish what I start. But I always do, whether it is a puzzle...a reading...or this."

He leaned forward to run his tongue over the top of Mello's length slowly, leaving only a small trail of saliva as evidence when he pulled away. Mello shuddered violently, his mouth dropping open in surprise.

"Ah! Ke...keep going...God, don't stop there! Near...Near...just...fucking do something!" He was panting, and he raised a shaking hand to gently massage Near's head, the white curls soft against his rough palm. Near cocked his head; Mello pulled his hand away, resting the back of his skull against the wall and scowling at the ceiling. "Do it again...ple...plea...ah, Near, just keep going..."

Near shrugged, sighing distantly against it.

"As you wish, Mello."

He took Mello into his mouth, gripping him gently with his right hand and stroking softly; his tongue teased the tip for a moment before he pulled away. He exhaled slowly, his breath hot against the saliva-coated head. Mello moaned loudly, rolling his head back in pleasure.

"D-damn...you bastard. You're making me...want something...more..." Mello closed his eyes, releasing a soft breath in an attempt to calm down. "You're...good, you little fucker. I hate you...so much."

Near smiled a little, kissing the slitted opening. "No, you don't."

Near took it in again, fingers lightly tracing the vein spiraling along the length. His tongue moved in circular patterns along the head, and he used his free hand to gently stroke the soft skin on the inside of Mello's thighs. Mello shivered, limbs trembling.

"You...you're right...I...don't..." He swallowed the urge to cry out. "Ngh...Near... you're...good at this...m-more...pl...plea..." He inhaled shakily. "Please..."

Near sucked in gently, fingers still stroking. He seemed unwilling to take more into his small mouth, but he breathed softly against Mello and closed his eyes. He bowed his head, submissive even in his current position, tongue still traveling, ears alert for more of Mello's pleading. His left hand continued to rub Mello's legs tenderly. Mello squirmed, stifling a low growl. He ceased his attempts to decide between pride and pleasure, totally giving in.

"Please...oh, GOD, Nia...please...I want...I want you to keep going...Nia...do something..." he whimpered. "M-more..."

Near pulled away. "This isn't as fun," he muttered, rising again, letting a hand trail from Mello's inner thighs to his erection, rubbing gently. He entangled his right hand in Mello's hair and kisses him again. "Sex is an odd thing...the natural way would be a man and a woman, but in our case, we lack the latter...but two men can still have sex." He smiled a little against Mello's lips. "I've read about it."

"You've read about it, huh?" Mello was breathless, and on edge from Near's unpredictable advances. He could only assume that the albino had planned everything from the start. "What have you read, then? What...are you going to do, Near?"

"You already asked me that," Near reminded him in a soft whisper, "and I answered with a question...at the risk of being redundant, Mello, I'll repeat myself." He grabbed Mello's member gently, rubbing the edge with a thumb. "What do you _want_ me to do?"

"I...I want...I want..." Mello stumbled over his words. "I want _you_...Near, I want you...to..." His voice dropped to less than a whisper, his eyelids fluttering. "Treat me like your toy, Near. Break me."

Near put his hands on Mello's shoulders and gently slid him down the wall, sitting down between his legs. He planted feather-light kisses along his jawline, tracing up to his ear.

"I try not to break my toys, Mello...some of them are irreplaceable. I just play with it until it gets too fragile." He pulled away, gripping Mello's chin gently and staring into his eyes, his own lids half-lowered. He ran a thumb over his lips. Mello gazed back into Near's eyes with unrestrained longing.

"I'm not fragile, Near...I...can take anything. I won't...I won't become fragile. You can...you can do anything..." He scowled slightly, blushing and dropping gaze. His pride was shattered, as was his patience. "Just...don't keep me...waiting..."

Near nodded once. "Alright. I won't."

He pulled the rest of his own clothes off, discarding them beside his shirt; he crawled to Mello again and kissed him tenderly, then drew away. "Mello." He raised a small hand to press his index, middle, and ring fingers to the older boy's lips. "I don't want to, um...I believe the term is "take you dry." Assist me."

Mello's face was crimson. He opened his mouth to take the digits in, running his tongue over them and sucking gently. Near inhaled softly, his body shivering. When Mello pulled away, he stared at the slimy fingers, his breath catching in his chest."

"You...you're really going to do it...aren't you? I...can't believe this is happening."

Near pulled his fingers to his eye level, regarding the strands of saliva between them curiously. "Can't believe you're _letting_ it." He slipped his left arm under Mello's leg, resting it in the crook of his elbow and pressing his wet index finger into the opening slowly. He watched Mello's eyes widen, watched his lips part in a sharp intake of breath, watched them close again as though he'd never let the gulp of air go. But he did.

"Ah! Ah...ah...Near...I...ah...hate you...for making...me like this..." He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. "I never...would have thought..." He trailed off, opening his eyes. He shot Near a look to that plainly said "Keep fucking going." His body trembled under Near's impossibly gentle touch. "I didn't think...you would...go this far... "

Near moved his finger in and out before adding a second. He scissored them, stretching Mello cautiously, focusing on his own voice to keep it in check.

"Didn't...think you'd let me..." He leaned forward to brush the two pairs of lips against each other gently. Mello drew away sharply, biting back a yelp.

"Ahh...I...wouldn't have let you. But you...didn't play fair." He tried to steady his breathing, forcing himself to relax. "Where exactly...did you learn how to do...well, you know...? It's...not like they teach this stuff...in school..."

He was panting hard, and his golden bangs were plastered against his forehead by sweat, but he still managed to smirk at Near. The smaller boy furrowed his brows.

"I don't...know. I'm just...doing it. Maybe you're right. Maybe it was just..." He added a third finger and panted his next words lightly against Mello's lips. "...in the cards."

He kissed Mello soothingly, fingers flexing. Mello was unable to contain the yelp that quickly turned into a moan. Tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, and he snarled softly.

"Ahh...Nia, I...nngh. I'm blaming...fate for this...damn it." He gazed viciously into Near's eyes. "I...I want you...to just do something...ah! ...please."

Near removed his fingers, nodding. "Yes, Mello. I...feel I need to do something too."

He blushed faintly, licking his own hand delicately and coating his neglected erection in his saliva; he shivered slightly at the touch and pulls Mello's other leg up to rest on his shoulder. "Mello...I don't hate you. So if it hurts, I am...sorry."

Mello stared intently into Near's eyes, unable to breathe. His eyes were pleading.

"If it hurts...so be it. I can handle anything. Just...just do it."

Near wrapped his arms around Mello's shoulders, hugging him and kissing his neck. He pushed in slowly, wincing at the tightness and whimpering softly. Mello trembled beneath him, and Near let out a shaky breath. He closed eyes, continuing to move in until he couldn't anymore. Despite every shred of pride and arrogance in his body, Mello choked on a scream, raw and real, tears clouding his vision. Near's embrace grew tighter.

"S...s-sorry, M-Mero..."

"D-don't be sorry, damn it!" Mello panted heavily, amazed at the sensation. "M-move...more...ah, Near...Nia! God, Nia! Is...is there a card for this?!" He laughed out loud, fighting the pain, leaning his head against the wall.

Near pulled out slowly, his small frame shuddering. "D-doubt it...'The Lovers' portrays a man and a woman...and the base word of 'lovers' doesn't app...ly here..."

He pushed back in, moaning softly into Mello's neck and trembling. Mello groaned, blinking, reluctant tears streaming down his cheeks. "M-more...Near...ah! L-lovers...definitely doesn't apply here...ngh... I still...hate you...so much...but...just not...right now..."

He blinked away more tears, closing eyes in absolute bliss. His body winced at the pain; his mind screamed in pleasure.

"I...can live with that."

He moved carefully, still trying to be gentle, though his body was scaring him with how it instinctively shrieked for more; he moved his right hand down to Mello's erection, wrapping more firmly than before, the touch not as light. He rubbed and stroked with every movement his hips.

"A-Afraid to break you. M-My years of exp...hah, experience playing with...toys...has taught me...it's unwise to break them bef...before they sh-should be...broken..."

Mello threw his head back, where it collided sharply with the wall. "AH! Ow...ah...m-more...more, Nia! I can...I can take it...ahhh, it...it won't...ah, break me." He gazed up with cloudy eyes. "Do your worst, damn it. Fu...fucking...go...for it...ah! Nia..."

Near shifted his body to press Mello into the floor, closing his eyes and kissing him tenderly. "Yes, Mer...Mero..."

He usually took great care to pronounce his rival's name properly, but that was low on his list of priorities now; his mouth didn't want to speak. It only wanted more of the boy whose name was spoken. Near pulled out entirely and pushed back in, with more force than before; the movements of both his hand and his hips escalated, moving in the same pattern, the same rhythm. He moaned softly into Mello's mouth. He opened eyes that are shining with lust, his cheeks still tinged with pink. Mello squeezed his eyes shut, crying out sharply between moans.

"Nia! AH! Nia...God, keep...AH! Fuck...fuck...the...nngh...ahhhh...the cards...ahh...couldn't...predict...AH! this. N-no...ahh...nobody could!"

He bit his lip hard, trying to keep from exploding. Near's glazed vision grew concerned.

"Ngh, Mero..." He kissed him again, his lips too gentle, too soft. "Don't...bite yourself like that...if it feels good, kiss me...if...it hurts..." He blushed a deeper shade of rose. "Then kiss me _harder_."

He rubbed his thumb against the weeping edge of Mello's erection, still pumping him gently, his touch cautious and firm. He let out a soft mewl of pleasure, slamming into Mello's sweet spot and trying to regulate his breathing. Trying, and failing.

Mello held back a strangled cry, crushing lips again Near's, kissing forcefully before pulling away.

"Ah! Ahh, Nia...God, you're...ah! The things...you're doing...ah...it's...ah...I think...I can't hold out...much longer, you bastard..."

He kissed him again, roughly, moaning into his mouth and releasing all over Near's steady hand. Aroused by the vibrations against his lips and between his legs, Near cried out, a sound that his own body was unaccustomed to; he clamped his eyes shut as his climax arrived. His vision snapped to a painful white. Panting, he opened his eyes weakly and pulled out of Mello. He moved his right hand up to eye level, examining the liquid dripping between his fingers, his frail body trembling violently from exhaustion. His silver bangs were damp; his pale skin glistened with sweat, and he exhaled shakily.

Mello sighed weakly, completely exhausted, gazing lazily up at Near.

"You...seriously haven't done that before?" He licked his lips, breathing deeply. "Near...I wonder...if we just fucked with fate...or if fate...just fucked with us..."

Near glanced down at Mello briefly. "Don't know." He turned his gaze back toward his hand; he ran his tongue along the edge of index finger slowly, licking away some of the white liquid. Mello's eyes widened. "Doesn't taste like fate..."

Mello snorted, shaking his head in slight amusement.

"Didn't know fate had a taste, Ni...Near. But..." He shrugged weakly. "Whatever you say. You're the one with the creepy cards."

Near lowered his hand and glared weakly at Mello. "They're not creepy." He collapsed onto Mello's larger body, glaring into his eyes, grey against blue, night against day. "So shut up." He captured Mello's lips again. Mello nipped lightly at Near's lip before pulling away.

"They _are_ creepy. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise." His muscles relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around Near. "You...are creepy, too, you know. And just like those cards..." He glanced away from Near, toward 'The Devil,' which still stared at him, face-up. "...I wonder...if it was wise...to mess with you..."

"I don't think wisdom played any part in this, Mello...because if this was in the cards..." He rested his head against Mello's chest, his delicate body shaking with exhaustion. "I misread them...to an incredible degree."

Mello snorted, brushing his fingers lightly across Near's skin.

"Is that so? Rank One, perfect, glorious Near, misreading something?" He laughed softly. "Maybe fate just likes to fuck with people."

Near leaned up to kiss Mello's cheek, an almost ethereal touch. "Fate and I have similar hobbies..."

Mello shivered, cerulean eyes flashing a mixture of fear and interest. "Fate...is a bastard. Just like you. So, Near," he whispered, his tone suddenly bitter. "What do you do with your toys when you've finished playing with them? Throw them away?"

"No, Mello." Near leaned against him and exhaled softly, a lock of white hair blowing from cloudy eyes. "Just like I wouldn't throw out a tarot deck after losing one card...I don't throw out my favourite toys. Even if they break."

"Favorite toys...what about the ones that you play with only once? The ones that you don't get attached to?" His eyes remained averted from Near's, and the latter closed his own eyes, his body relaxing.

"That's the thing," he murmured. "I get attached before I play with them. And stay attached after."

"I see," Mello sighed. "And...and your toys...do you play with them often? Or...or do you play with them once, and forget...about them?"

"Depends on the toy...I have certain favorites that I take everywhere with me...and others that I have leave behind, because I can't..."

Near yawned, covering his mouth with his clean hand. He didn't bring it away from his mouth, and sucked the bridge of index finger sleepily. Mello's gaze was fixated on a tower of Legos in the corner of the boy's room. He imagined it being struck by lightning.

"That...makes sense, I guess. Some toys are best...left behind."

"Doesn't mean I'll forget about them," Near replied softly. Mello let out a derisive laugh.

"Sure you won't. You're just so fucking _caring_ that you'll never forget your fucking toys. You'll certainly remember them when you're ready to play again, won't you? Perfect Number One...I bet you've got a hundred toys, don't you? A hundred toys, just waiting for you to return to them."

Near's voice was cool and steady.

"I'd leave them all behind if it meant I could play with my favorite again."

He opened his eyes and gazed up at Mello, his eyes following the border between the older boy's scar and his undamaged skin.

"Sure, Near. Whatever you say. Someone like you...wouldn't...give up shit for any toy. You're...such a fucking bastard, you know? I bet you don't mean a word," Mello snarled, tears prickling at his eyes. He wasn't sure why he was suddenly so hurt. "I bet you're one of those people...who wouldn't take the time to fix a toy...so long as there were others to play with."

Near winced unhappily at Mello's harsh words. He leaned up and kissed the corner of his scarred left eye, taking the tears away; Mello jerked back and stared at him, his scowl fading. Near's eyes were tired and sad behind his indifference.

"I don't fix what I don't break, Mello..."

"I'm...I'm sorry...I just..." Mello relaxed, gazing at Near, his eyes sparkling with unshed tears. His words were bitter. "You...you're going to leave and never come back. Don't deny it. It's...it's probably what 'fate' planned."

Near inhaled sharply at the unfamiliar feeling of tears stinging own eyes; he closed them and nestled closer to Mello, hugging him tightly, his face pressed into his rival's neck as though he wanted to melt into him, white chocolate blending with dark...

"I...think you've got it backwards, Mello. I'm not going anywhere, but you..."

He trailed off and opened his eyes again, lashes tickling the skin at Mello's throat. The latter turned away, frowning.

"I...I'd come back if I thought you'd let me. But you wouldn't. You're Near. I'm Mello. You're brilliant. I'm dangerous. And, besides..." He blinked furiously, fighting his tears away. "W-who's to say that...this toy won't explode in your face? You wouldn't...take that risk. I'm dangerous, Near. You...you can't deny that."

Near raised hand to touch his cheek softly for a moment before resting his palm on Mello's shoulder.

"I don't hate my tarot cards when I get a bad reading, Mello. I don't burn all the cards that I think could yield evil results. And I don't play with toys that would hurt me...unless I didn't mind the risk."

Mello shrank back, lips drawn into a half-pout, half-frown. "It's dangerous to play with toys that might explode. Unless...unless you're good at controlling the blaze. If an explosion is stopped quickly enough...there is usually less damage." He reached up to brush his fingers across his scar. "Dangerous things...need to be controlled, or else the consequences could be fatal."

Near leaned up to press a soft kiss to Mello's scarred cheek, speaking calmly. "I'd risk it. If we're opposites as you say, maybe..."

He pushed himself away from Mello and crawled over to the scattered cards weakly, pushing them into a deck and shuffling them. Mello rolled over and watched silently, too exhausted to move.

"W-what are you...doing? What are you doing with those creepy things?"

Near sighed, too tired to be irritated. "They aren't creepy...I just want to see, in one card, if we truly balance each other out."

He drew a card from the center of the deck and stared at its back, hesitant about turning it over. Mello focused hard on his breathing, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "G-go on...what...what does it...? I...I mean, I don't...know if I want...to know. Those things freak me out." He closed his eyes, covering ears childishly.

Near flipped it over and stared. A woman danced in an evergreen wreath, surrounded by animals and smiling happily. Near nodded in approval, then crawled back over to Mello and kissed the tip of his nose calmly.

"Open them, Mello."

He held 'The World' in front of Mello's face. A blue eye appeared beneath a slit, and Mello peeked at the card. "What does it mean?" He uncovered ears, opening his other eye. "It...doesn't _look_ very creepy..."

"I told you, not all the cards are bad. It's all about balance. Like this card." Near turned it over in his hand to stare at the woman's smile. "The Card of Balance. The card...that reminds us that everything happens for a reason. And that everything will be all right in the end."

Mello stared, reaching out timidly to touch the card and then jerking his fingers away at the contact. "It...it's still creepy...but..." He smiled faintly. "Somehow...that's okay."

Near dropped his hand to his side, frowning slightly. "It had better be."

"Do you really dislike me calling them creepy, Near?" Mello asked with an impish grin.

"Yes, Mello."

"Creepy cards. Creepy creepy creepy creepy." Mello's eyes twinkled. "Do you want me to stop, Near? Gonna make me stop saying it? Creepy creepy creepy."

His lips curled into a mischievous smirk. Near growled lowly, crouching like a cat, and pounced, pushing his lips against Mello's and blushing lightly. Mello smiled against his lips, kissing him deeply before pulling away. His eye shone with amusement.

"Mmm...that worked well. But they're still creepy." He winked. "And so are you. And that's...just fine with me."

"And you're still arrogant and unpredictable." Near rested head against Mello's chest again. "We balance each other out, yes?"

Mello purred softly, tangling his fingers in pure white hair.

"I guess so. Maybe the cards know what they're doing after all."

"Maybe they're just guidelines," Near whispered, closing his eyes. "Maybe we should make our own fate."

"Maybe...we already have..."

Near exhaled softly, his mind fading to black. "Not...creepy."

Mello smiled, his own eyes fluttering shut.

"Whatever you say, Near."

* * *

Kyaaaa! ('A')


End file.
